


who needs love? (i do, please love me)

by imasmartass



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, FUCK, Like, M/M, Multiple chapters, Oops, Slow Burn, Slow Updates, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Suicidal Thoughts, a lot a lot, chat-fic-ish?, donghyuck is just confused, donghyuck is... a mystery, fuck is hyuck’s favorite word lol, hyuck also sighs a lot..., i honestly don’t know where i’m going with this, ill add more tags as I go, insecure donghyuck, jaemin is BIG dumb, jeno is cute, mark is also a mystery, mark is so awkward but it works for him, mark is stupid, markhyuck, oblivious donghyuck, renjun is SMART smart, slight bullying?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-09-25 22:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imasmartass/pseuds/imasmartass
Summary: Donghyuck is normal. Absolutely, positively normal.Well, so he thought.(Donghyuck somehow gets superpowers, falls in love, and miraculously passes Chemistry.)





	1. that's tough

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning: there is brief mentioning of a panic attack, so if that makes you uncomfortable please skip it. i’ll put stars where it begins and ends.
> 
> 11/2/19: hi, i changed the work title, so don’t be confused lol this is still the same story

His day started out like any other. How was Donghyuck supposed to know that by the end of the day his life and everything he knew would be flipped upside down?

“Look, Jaems, I get you’re in love with both Jeno and Renjun, but can you please, for one second, just let me think?” Donghyuck said as he turned his head slightly to look at his best friend and brother, Jaemin.

Jaemin’s smile immediately slipped off his face, only making Donghyuck feel even shittier for ruining his mood. Donghyuck sighed as Jaemin slowly nodded his head, both now returning to their Chemistry books.

_ What the fuck even is this? Am I supposed to understand what this is? _ Donghyuck thought as he looked at the chemical equations in his textbook. He could feel a migraine slowly forming behind his eyes, which only served to piss him off even further. He rolled his eyes and let out another sigh before allowing his head to drop down and land on the library table, resulting in a resounding _ thunk! _

Suddenly, his growing migraine increased tenfold and Donghyuck let out a small grunt of pain as he clenched his eyes shut.

_ What the fuck? _Donghyuck thought as he was suddenly bombarded with feelings and thoughts that weren’t his.

Donghyuck brought both of his hands to his head and squeezed, hoping that would somehow alleviate some of what was going on in his head. He was so focused on the pain that he didn’t even realize Jaemin had placed a hand on his shoulder. His head was now filled with Jaemin’s thoughts and feelings, and— _ I’m going to throw up. _Donghyuck thought, as he pushed Jaemin’s hand off his shoulder and bolted out of the library.

As he ran down the hallway to the men’s bathroom, he ran straight into another boy. As Donghyuck’s butt hit the floor, everything vanished. His headache was gone, everyone’s thoughts and feelings were gone, everything was suddenly back to normal.

“Are you okay?” The boy said, crouching down to get a better look at Donghyuck.

The boy’s eyes were wide and concerned as he stared at Donghyuck. Donghyuck was so busy staring at the boy in front of him that he didn’t even notice the other taller male standing slightly behind the smaller.

Donghyuck hurriedly scrambled to his feet. He didn’t even realize the boy had grabbed ahold of his arm until the boy let go. Suddenly everything came rushing back, and it made Donghyuck stagger as he once again clutched his head. The taller boy grabbed Donghyuck by the shoulder to steady him, making the boy’s thoughts and feelings clearer.

_ Who is this kid? _ Curiosity. _ Why was Mark looking at him like that? _ Slight jealousy. _ Is he okay? _ Concern. _ Should we, like, take him to the hospital or something? _ Worry _ . _

Every single one of the boy’s thoughts and feelings came rushing into Donghyuck’s head, increasing the pain of his headache and also making it hard to decipher anything.

✌︎

As the boy stood clutching his head, Mark exchanged a look with Lucas, his boyfriend.

Mark mouthed, _ Should we take him to, like, the nurse or something? _Lucas shook his head as he took his arm off of the kid’s shoulder. Lucas was about to mouth something back to Mark when the kid took off running away from Mark and Lucas.

They both stared after the kid with wide eyes before turning to look at each other. Lucas shrugged before wrapping his arm around Mark’s waist and pulling him towards the library. Mark, however, was still facing the direction the boy had ran off to, with his eyebrows furrowed and a frown on his face.

*✌︎*

Once Donghyuck reached the bathroom, he collapsed onto the floor. Tears had sprung up in his eyes, and it was taking everything he had not to let them fall. His hands were shaking as he slowly brought them away from his head. The thoughts and emotions were still consuming him, and he was having a hard time distinguishing his own from everyone else’s. He could feel his breathing begin to go shallow, and the last thing he wanted to do was have a panic attack in the middle of the floor in the men’s bathroom. He crawled over to the sink and slowly raised himself up off the floor.

The tears he had so desperately tried to keep from falling were slowly trickling down his face. He brought his shaking hands to his face and hastily wiped away the tears, but they kept coming. At this point, Donghyuck couldn’t even tell if he was crying because of his own emotions, or because of the crushing sadness he was feeling from someone else.

The door to the bathroom slowly creaked open and the boy he had bumped into earlier stepped in. Donghyuck and the boy locked eyes in the bathroom mirror, and both of them froze.

*✌︎*

Mark’s eyes widened as he looked at the boy’s swollen, tear stained face. Mark hesitatingly took a step forward, and watched as the boy caved in on himself and took a slight step backwards. Mark froze once again, he had no idea what the fuck to do.

He had only ever seen one other person have a panic attack, and even then he hadn’t been of much help.

Still, Mark wanted to try and help.

He slowly took another step towards the boy and watched as the boy took one backwards, bumping into the row of sinks behind him. Mark could clearly see the fear settled in the boy’s eyes, and Mark couldn’t help wondering why he was so scared.

Just as Mark took another step forward, the boy fell to the ground in a heap of tears. Mark rushed forward and placed a comforting hand on the boy’s shoulder blade, and felt as the boy tensed then relaxed and let out a relieved sigh. His tears were slowly coming to a stop and his breathing was beginning to regulate. Mark was about to take his hand off the boy’s shoulder before a tanned hand fell on top of it, squeezing it.

“Please, don’t let go.” The boy said, voice cracking, as he looked up at Mark, his eyes swollen and red.

Mark, wide eyed once again, slowly nodded his head and squeezed the boy’s hand. The boy sighed and slumped into himself, moving Mark’s hand from his shoulder to his lap. Mark seated himself beside the boy on the floor. The two sat in comfortable — awkward — silence for what seemed like hours, until the bathroom door slammed open.

✌︎

Donghyuck felt everything come rushing back as the boy from before jumped up and ripped his hand away. He winced and squeezed his eyes shut as the pain increased. He brought his hands to his head once again, and tried to will the thoughts of others away.

_ What the fuck is he doing? _ Anger. _ Why is he here with the weird kid? _ Jealously. _ Why am I jealous? I shouldn’t be jealous. Mark would never cheat. _Confusion, hurt, betrayal, reassurance.

Donghyuck could feel the tall boy’s thoughts and feelings resonating through his head. He tried not to listen to them, he tried not to feel the other boy’s feelings, but it was useless. A burst of something warm spread through his body, and all he could think of was _ Mark. _Donghyuck looked up to see the tall boy hugging Mark, the shorter boy.

_ Ah, that’s where that came from. _ Donghyuck thought, wincing once again. _ Wait, my thoughts! I can hear them! _Donghyuck could feel a small smile break out on his face as he brought his eyes back to the floor. Then, everything was muted. It was still there, but quieter.

Donghyuck frowned as his eyes met Mark’s.

“Are you going to be okay?” He asked, gripping Donghyuck by the shoulder.

It took Donghyuck a second to process what Mark had asked, but as soon as he did, he nodded his head slowly. Mark gave Donghyuck one last look of concern before walking out of the bathroom with his boyfriend.

Once again, Donghyuck was bombarded with other people’s thoughts and feelings.

_ Fuck. _He thought, wincing and pulling himself up off the floor. He turned around and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were red and swollen, and his hair was disheveled.

_ God, I look like shit. _He thought.

Donghyuck attempted to fix his hair, but there was nothing he could do about his eyes. He took one last look at himself in the mirror before exiting the bathroom.

“Care to tell me what the fuck is wrong with you?”

Donghyuck sighed as he looked over at Jaemin leaning against the wall beside the bathroom.

“Come on, I’ll explain everything when we get home.” Donghyuck said, grabbing Jaemin by the arm and dragging him outside the school. He immediately dropped Jaemin’s arm as if he had been burnt, but managed not to wince.

_ What the fuck? _He heard Jaemin think, confusion radiating through him.

Donghyuck sighed for what was the billionth time that day.

The two walked home in complete silence — or lack thereof for Donghyuck. As soon as they arrived home, Jaemin grabbed Donghyuck by the arm and dragged him to their shared room.

“Can you please explain what the fuck is wrong with you?” He asked Donghyuck, his eyes wide and curious.

“Give me a second, will you? I haven’t even set my shit down.” Donghyuck responded, rolling his eyes at his brother’s thoughts and impatience.

Jaemin sat on Donghyuck’s bed practically vibrating as he waited. When Donghyuck sat down beside Jaemin, he wasted no time in telling his brother what the fuck was going on.

“So, apparently, I can hear people’s thoughts and feel their emotions.” He said, surprisingly steady.

_ Well, some of them, at least. _He thought.

Jaemin blinked once, twice, three times before he grabbed his brothers face between his hands and said, “Prove it.”

“You’re currently thinking about how you think I’m insane and should probably be shipped off to an insane asylum. And - ew! Stop thinking about Jeno and Renjun like that! Why are you even thinking that right now?!” Donghyuck said, a disgusted look on his face.

Jaemin flushed before narrowing his eyes.

“I need specifics. What exactly am I thinking?”

Donghyuck deadpanned before replying, “You’re thinking about Jeno giving you a blowjob while you fu-.” He was cut off by Jaemin who let out a squeak before slapping his hand over Donghyuck’s mouth.

“How the fuck do you know that?! What am I feeling right now?”

“You’re confused, kind of turned on, and bashful.”

Jaemin’s eyes widened as he looked at Donghyuck.

“What number am I thinking of?”

“You’re not even thinking of a number, dumbass.” Donghyuck said with a scoff.

The next thing he knew, Jaemin was passed out on his bed, free of thoughts.


	2. stupidity at its finest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> honestly, donghyuck just wants these stupid "powers” to go away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took waaaaay too long, i apologize. 
> 
> this one is a little longer, and things start to develop (kind of). if you spot any mistakes, please let me know! i haven't proofread this so... 
> 
> anyway, enjoy! don't forget to let me know what you think!

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…” Donghyuck exclaimed as he jumped up from the bed. He began to panic as he stared at his brother’s unconscious form on his bed. 

_ What the fuck do I do?! _He thought as he began pacing. 

“Okay, Donghyuck, you’re going to shake the fuck out of him until he wakes up.” He said to himself as he grabbed Jaemin’s arm and slightly shook him. 

Jaemin didn’t stir. 

“Okay, a little harder.” He shook him more forcefully. 

Again, Jaemin didn’t stir. 

“Oh for fucks sake…” Donghyuck pushed Jaemin off his bed. Jaemin jumped up off the floor wide eyed. 

“What the fuck? Why am I on the floor? Wait, bro, I just had the craziest fucking drea-,” Jaemin abruptly stopped talking as soon as he saw his brother’s face. 

Donghyuck stood across from Jaemin with an eyebrow raised and his arms crossed. “So… it wasn’t a dream?” Jaemin asked sheepishly. 

Donghyuck sighed. “I shouldn’t have said anything, I should have just kept this shit to myself and figured it out on my own.” He said, as he shook his head and started pacing again. 

“Hey, woah, woah, no need to get worked up, I believe you, I believe you!” Jaemin said, trying to calm

his brother down. 

“You do realize I can literally read your thoughts. You don’t believe shit.” Donghyuck spat back at Jaemin. 

_ Fuck… Wait! He can actually read my thoughts! _He heard Jaemin think. 

Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “Yeah, dipshit, I can fucking read your thoughts.That’s what I was trying to explain to you before you passed the fuck out. Tell me, Jaemin, why would I lie about something like this?” Donghyuck asked, now irritated due to the multitude of thoughts running through his head. He felt Jaemin’s unease, and sighed once again. _ I just have to ruin everything, don’t I? _Donghyuck thought. 

“Look, Jaems, I’m not mad at you, I’m just irritated. I don’t know what the fuck is wrong with me, I don’t how the fuck to stop it or if it can even be stopped, and I don’t know why the fuck that Mark kid made everything bearable,” Donghyuck was practically screaming by the end of his little speech. “wait, fuck, I’m sorry Jaems, I didn’t mean to yell… Ah, fuck!” Donghyuck felt Jaemin’s anxiousness, and at this point he couldn’t even distinguish his own emotions from Jaemin’s. Before he even knew it his hands were in his hair, pulling at it as if that would solve everything. 

“Hey, Haechannie, it’s okay. I understand,” Jaemin said as he placed his hands on top of Donghyuck’s and pulled them away from his head. Jaemin focused on making his emotions calmer and his thoughts clearer, “see, how do I feel? What am I thinking?” He asked. 

Donghyuck suddenly felt much calmer than before, and instead of a bunch of jumbled up thoughts he could finally make out some of them. 

_ I believe you, Haechannie. I’m not mad or scared, I promise. You reminded me of Mom for a second there, but I know you’re not like her. Don’t worry, please. We’ll figure this out together! _He heard. 

Donghyuck hadn't even noticed he was crying until he felt a tear drip onto his and Jaemin’s hands. He was so consumed in the thoughts and emotions of Jaemin he hadn’t even felt his own. He looked at Jaemin and gave him a small smile as he nodded his head. 

“We’ll figure this out, together.” He affirmed, squeezing Jaemin’s hands. 

Jaemin gave him his megawatt smile before dragging him back to his bed and pushing him down onto it. 

“Okay, tell me more about this Mark kid? What did you mean when you said he made everything ‘bearable’?” Jaemin asked, wide eyed and curious. 

Donghyuck sighed, “I don’t know, to be honest. It’s like, when we had skin-to-skin contact I was back to normal?” He said, his eyebrows furrowing as he looked at Jaemin. 

Jaemin hummed. “What happens when there’s skin-to-skin contact and it’s not Mark?” 

“Everything intensifies. The thoughts and feelings are clearer.” 

Jaemin hummed noncommittally as he shuffled over to their _ very _outdated computer that they had somehow managed to put Windows 10 on. 

“What are you doing?” Donghyuck asked as he watched Jaemin typing shit into google. 

“Googling, obviously.” Jaemin replied with an eye roll.

_ For someone who can read minds, you’re surprisingly oblivious. _He heard Jaemin think. 

Donghyuck rolled his eyes and turned around to straighten up his bed. 

_ I can hear you, dumbass. _Donghyuck thought. 

Suddenly, Jaemin whipped around in their gaming chair. 

“How the fuck did you do that?!” He practically yelled, his eyes wide. 

“Do what?” Donghyuck asked, furrowing his eyebrows. 

“You fucking responded in my head. Like, I heard you respond to my thoughts _ in my head _.” 

“Are you sure? How is that possible? I thought I could just, like, read peoples minds? And like, feel their emotions?” Donghyuck responded, his eyes widening at the new revelation. 

“Holy fuck, dude, you have, like, superpowers! We need to figure this shit out. No school tomorrow!” Jaemin declared, as he began jumping up and down excitedly. 

“Woah, woah, calm down. Our neighbors will fucking slaughter us if you keep jumping. And we can’t skip school tomorrow. As much as I would like to, I have to _ at least _pass Chemistry.” 

Jaemin rolled his eyes, before pointing his index finger at Donghyuck and narrowing his eyes, “Fine, you go, I’ll stay home and figure this shit out. Tell

our teachers I have swine flu, or something.” 

“Yeah, I’ll just tell all our teachers you came down with a fucking rare ass infection.” Donghyuck scoffed. 

“Great! Now that that’s settled, I’m going to get Googling!” 

“You’re insufferable.” 

Jaemin deadpanned. “English, please.” 

Donghyuck’s mouth dropped open as he stared at a completely serious Jaemin. 

Donghyuck rolled his eyes, “Look it up.” 

✌︎

Walking into school without Jaemin by his side was, surprisingly, difficult. It would have been nice to have an anchor. (We can’t always get what we want, can we?)

Donghyuck had managed to shut out some of the thoughts and feelings, but he was still overwhelmed. 

_ This was a bad fucking idea. _He thought as he walked down the hallway towards his homeroom and first period. 

As soon as he was about to turn into his classroom, he heard footsteps behind him. However, not being able to hear the person’s thoughts slipped his mind. 

“Fuck off.” He said to whoever was slowly invading his personal bubble that consisted of a circumference of at least 5 feet. 

“Woah, um, sorry. But do you think that, we could, um, like, talk?” 

“Fuck off.” He said again, his eyes widening as he began to walk faster, passing his homeroom. 

“Look, it’s, like, really, really, _ really, _important.” Mark said, reaching out to grab Donghyuck’s arm. 

“I said, _ fuck. off.” _Donghyuck, now beginning to panic internally, said. He jerked his arm to his chest as he turned around to look at Mark. 

“Don’t touch me.” He said. 

“Okay, okay, sorry. I’m sorry.” Mark said as he stood across from Donghyuck awkwardly. 

Donghyuck shuffled his feet back and forth before finally looking up at Mark’s face. 

“What do you want?” He asked. 

“I wanted to talk about, what, um, happened the other day?” Mark said, but it came out as more of a question. 

“You sure? Sounds to me like you’re asking.” Donghyuck said with a raised eyebrow. 

“Yes. I’m sure.” 

“Really? How is your boyfriend going to feel about you talking to a stranger? And a weird one at that?” 

“He won’t care, he trusts me.” 

“I don’t think it’s you he has to worry about…” Donghyuck whispered under his breath. 

“What?” 

“Nothing. Look, can we talk about this some other time?” Donghyuck said, already beginning to walk away. 

Before Mark could even reply, Donghyuck had turned around and walked away. 

Mark watched him before he turned a corner and was out of his line of sight. 

_ What is up with that kid? _

✌︎

Donghyuck managed to get through four periods without thinking about the little _ talk _Mark wanted to have with him. It just so happened that his 5th period was Chemistry, and, consequently, the period he dreaded the most. 

_ Okay, Donghyuck, you can do this. _He thought as Mr. Kim handed out the test papers. 

As soon as it landed on his desk, he knew he was going to fail. He had no idea what the fuck he was looking at, much less what he was supposed to do. 

He stared at the test for 5 minutes before he realized, _ I can read minds. _

He raised his head as he looked around the classroom. Everyone was furiously scribbling on their test papers, so Donghyuck tried to find someone who seemed like they knew what they were doing. 

_ I’m going to fail. _Donghyuck heard. 

_ Okay, do not listen to them. _He thought as he shuffled through the thoughts in his head. 

_ If you put a 2 coefficient in front of Chlorine it will balance out the 2 Hydrogens, resulting in a balanced equation! _

_ Bingo. _Donghyuck thought as he began to copy what the person was saying. Halfway through the test, Donghyuck realized who it was he was listening in on, and he immediately blanched. 

Huang Renjun, the smartest person in their grade and the second half of his brother’s love interests. 

_ Fuck. _He thought, and raised his head at the exact same time as Renjun, resulting in the two making awkward eye contact. Renjun’s eyebrows furrowed as he looked at Donghyuck. 

_ Fuck, did I say that in his head? _ He thought as his eyes widened slightly. Renjun’s eyes also widened as he slowly nodded his head. 

Donghyuck jerked his head down, effectively cutting off the eye contact, as he tried to listen to Renjun’s thoughts. 

_ What the fuck? Why the fuck? How the fuck? When the fuck… _Donghyuck heard repeating over and over like a mantra in Renjun’s head. 

_ Meet me outside in the courtyard as soon as the bell rings. _Donghyuck thought, hoping he said it in Renjun’s head. 

_ Uhm… Okay? _Renjun responded. 

Donghyuck and Renjun raised their heads and made eye contact once again. Renjun awkwardly nodded his head at Donghyuck, and Donghyuck did the same before the two returned to their tests. 

✌︎

Donghyuck sat on a bench in the courtyard as he waited for Renjun. He could hear everyone’s thoughts whizzing around in his head, and he was desperately hoping Jaemin had found _ something _ in his day spent googling. 

“What the fuck was that?” 

Donghyuck jumped as he turned around. 

Renjun was standing behind him with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. 

“Did you shut your thoughts off?” Donghyuck asked, as he hadn’t noticed any thoughts from Renjun. 

“Yes, I fucking did. That’s an invasion of fucking privacy, listening in on my thoughts like that.” Renjun said. 

“How’d you know I was listening to your thoughts? How’d you know I can read people’s minds? How’d you-”

“In case you forgot,” Renjun cut Donghyuck off, “you literally spoke in my head. It doesn’t take a genius to put together that you can obviously read minds.”

“Well, not everyone’s.” Donghyuck said without thinking. He immediately threw a hand over his mouth as his eyes widened. 

Renjun furrowed his eyebrows and Donghyuck could almost see the wheels turning in his head as his thoughts filtered into his mind. 

“What do you mean, not everyone’s?” Renjun said with air quotes around “not everyone’s.”

“That’s none of your business.” Donghyuck said as he made a move to get up and leave. Renjun grabbed his arm, intensifying his thoughts and immediately giving Donghyuck a headache. He tore his arm out of Renjun’s grip as he brought his hands to his head. 

“Fuck, I’m sorry. Skin contact makes it worse, doesn’t it?” Renjun said as he knelt beside Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck nodded his head. 

“Wanna skip?” Donghyuck asked as his headache slowly faded to the back of his mind. 

Renjun’s eyes widened. “Do I wanna-,” he began, before noticing the look on Donghyuck’s face. “uhm, sure, just let me tell Jeno that he’ll have to walk home by himsel-.” Donghyuck cut him off. 

“Bring him along. We’re just going to my house.” Donghyuck’s mind was racing with the possibilities of having the iconic duo together with his _ eccentric _brother. 

Renjun nodded his head before he pulled out his phone and texted Jeno. 

To: Jeno

From: junnie (*^ω^*)♡

_ Meet me outside in the courtyard. _

_ Read: 12:03 _

To: junnie (*^ω^*)♡

From: Jeno 

_ why? _

_ Read: 12:05 _

To: Jeno 

From: junnie (*^ω^*)♡

_ Just fucking do it. Bring your books, we have Chem homework. _

_ Read: 12:05 _

To: junnie (*^ω^*)♡

From: Jeno 

_ okay ^ - ^ i’m omw _

_ Read: 12:08 _

Renjun rolled his eyes as he put his phone away. 

“He’s on his way.” Renjun told Donghyuck, who eyed him with a mischievous smile. The two sat in silence as they waited for Jeno. 

“Sorry it took me so long! I had to get out of sixth period, so I told Ms. Sam I had an emergency and then she asked what the emergency was and I had to come up with a lie so I told her-.” Jeno cut himself off as he looked up and saw Renjun and - _ Donghyuck? _

“Yeah, hi, Jeno. Long time no see.” Donghyuck said with a sheepish smile. 

Jeno’s face immediately lit up. His iconic eye smile emerged as he lunged at Donghyuck. 

“Donghyuck!!!!!!” Jeno exclaimed as he latched onto him. 

“Okay, okay, that’s enough.” Renjun said as he pulled Jeno off of Donghyuck. Donghyuck gave him a grateful look as he pretended to straighten himself up. 

“So, what are we doing?” Jeno exclaimed, almost vibrating from excitement. 

“We’re skipping and going over to Donghyuck’s house.” Renjun deadpanned. 

Jeno’s smile slipped off his face as he blanched. “S-skipping? Why?” 

Renjun shrugged as he began walking away, forcing the other two to follow him. 

“Do you still live in the same house, Donghyuck?” Renjun asked. 

Donghyuck nodded his head. 

Renjun’s eyebrows furrowed, but he said nothing as he began walking in the general direction of Donghyuck’s house. 

Donghyuck was desperately trying to tune out Jeno’s thoughts. They were very loud and very, very, frantic. 

_ What the heck am I doing? I’ve never skipped a day in my life! What if my teachers think I died? What if they call my mom? She’ll kill me! What if… _

Donghyuck groaned. 

“Jeno, can you please stop thinking so loud?” 

“W-what? How did you-.” Jeno began before his eyes widened. 

Jeno’s thoughts slowly subsided. 

“Thank you.” Donghyuck said as he was now able to discern his own thoughts. 

_ What is this weird feeling? I don’t think it’s mine… _Donghyuck thought as he tried to decipher the feelings radiating from the two he was currently walking ahead of. 

_ It’s not like what I felt when that tall boy hugged Mark. This feels rather… big. It’s like, contentment. It’s like I can do anything. It’s almost like lo- _Donghyuck’s eyes widened as he cut himself and that line of thoughts off. 

“We’re here, I think.” Renjun said as the three stopped in front of Donghyuck’s house. 

Donghyuck hurriedly rushed to the front door and began unlocking it. He pushed the door open and walked in, the other two boys following him. They were in the process of taking their shoes off when Jaemin came barreling down the stairs. 

“Haechannie! You’re not going to believe what I fou-“ Jaemin’s eyes widened and he cut himself off once he reached the bottom of the stairs. 

He froze as he saw who had accompanied his brother home. 

“Uhm, hi.” Jaemin said as he raised his free hand to give an awkward wave to the loves of his life. 

Jeno and Renjun waved back, Jeno with his eye smile and Renjun with a fond smile. 

_ Dude, you couldn’t have given me a warning? I’m wearing a bright pink My Little Pony onesie! _Jaemin thought.

Donghyuck rolled his eyes and grimaced. 

_ Sorry, it slipped my mind. _Donghyuck responded. 

Jaemin rolled his eyes at Donghyuck’s response. Renjun and Jeno furrowed their eyebrows. 

“Fuck, I said that in your heads, didn’t I?” Donghyuck asked Renjun and Jeno. The two nodded their heads and smiled sheepishly. 

Donghyuck sighed as he plopped himself down onto the loveseat in the living room. 

Renjun and Jeno were still standing in the doorway, eyeing Jaemin who was still at the bottom of the staircase. 

Donghyuck rolled his eyes. He didn’t like the thoughts and feelings he was being bombarded with. 

“Can you guys stop ogling each other? You know I can hear your thoughts and feelings, right?” Donghyuck said, interrupting the moment the three had shared. 

Renjun cleared his throat as Jeno averted his eyes. Jaemin immediately pretended like nothing had happened and came bounding over to Donghyuck. 

“Okay, so… wait,” Jaemin began, eyebrows furrowing, “how do they know?” 

“Long story.” Donghyuck responded. 

“We have time.” 

Donghyuck rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms. “Long story short, I tried cheating on the Chemistry test by reading Renjun’s mind, but I accidentally spoke to him, in, well, his mind. Jeno found out only by association.” 

Jaemin’s mouth dropped open. “Wow, we need to really get these superpowers in check.” 

Donghyuck rolled his eyes, “They’re not “superpowers,” he said with air quotes “they’re a nuisance, and something I’d like to get rid of.” 

Jaemin, Renjun, and Jeno stared at Donghyuck in awkward silence. 

“Uhm… okay,” Jaemin began, breaking the silence, “well, do you want to know what I found today?” 

“Yeah, as soon as those two sit their asses down, their thoughts are too loud and they’re anxious as fuck.” Donghyuck said, gesturing to Renjun and Jeno. 

Jaemin looked at the two and pointed towards the chair across from the loveseat Jaemin and Donghyuck were sat on. 

They shuffled over to the chair and sat down, the two barely able to fit together on the chair. 

As soon as the two were situated, Donghyuck gestured for Jaemin to continue. 

“Okay, so-“ Jaemin began before being interrupted by Donghyuck. “Wait, you two,” Donghyuck said as he eyed Renjun and Jeno, “you tell no one about this, alright?” 

The two quickly nodded their heads. Donghyuck shuffled through their thoughts to make sure they wouldn’t before nodding his head. 

“Okay, you can continue.” 

Jaemin rolled his eyes. “Anyway, I found this group of people. Well, they’re actually like 3 people but anyway, they want to meet up! Apparently, they also developed powers out of literally nowhere like you!” 

“They’re not pow-” Donghyuck began while rolling his eyes before he was cut off by Renjun. 

“No.” Jaemin, Donghyuck, and Jeno whipped their heads to look at Renjun. 

Donghyuck raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean, no?” 

“I mean you’re not going to go meet up with them. One of us has to be sensible, and I know for a fact neither you nor Jaemin are going to be that person.” 

Donghyuck rolled his eyes.

_ I mean it, Donghyuck. We don’t know who these people are, they could be pedophiles trying to capture a couple of kids for their sick pleasure. Or scientists wanting to experiment on you. _

Donghyuck locked eyes with Renjun. 

_ Please? I don’t want to see you guys get hurt, or worse, killed. _

Donghyuck sighed before nodding his head. 

_ Okay, we won’t. At least, not until we find out more information. _

Renjun sighed. 

_ That’s the best reassurance I’m going to get, isn’t it? _

Donghyuck cracked a small smile at Renjun. 

_ Yeah, it is. _

Renjun smiled back at him. The two turned their heads to Jaemin, who shared a look with Jeno before raising one eyebrow at Donghyuck. 

“You guys just had a secret conversation in your heads, didn’t you?” He asked. 

Donghyuck ignored his question, “You didn’t tell those people our names, right?” 

Jaemin responded with a sheepish “Not exactly…” 

Donghyuck rolled his eyes, “What _ did _ you tell them?” 

“Well,” He began, “imayormaynothavegiventhemouraddress…” he rushed out in one breath.

Donghyuck blanched, “YOU DID WHAT?!” 

“What’d he do?” “How’d you understand that?” both Renjun and Jeno spoke at the same time. 

“I can literally read minds, remember?” 

“... I may have also told them to meet us here in,” Jaemin looked at his watch, “15 minutes…” 

Donghyuck, Renjun, and Jeno’s mouths dropped open. 

All three simultaneously yelled, “JAEMIN!” 

“I’m sorry! They’re not old gross pedophiles, I swear! We exchanged pictures! They’re around our age! They have an older brother/friend, Taeyong, who’s dropping them off! Their names are Jisung, Chenle, and-” 

“You exchanged pictures with them?!” 

“You know their names?!” 

“Taeyong?!” 

All three heads jerked over to look at Jeno. “Do you know Taeyong, Jeno?” Renjun asked. 

“Uhm, kind of?” 

“What do you mean, ‘kind of’?” 

“Well, he’s in my dance class…” 

“What do you mean ‘kind of,’ Jeno?” Donghyuck asked again. 

“Well, I’ve never really talked to him. He’s kind of scary…” 

Donghyuck sighed, “Jesus fucking chri-” 

A knock on their front door cut Donghyuck off. 

Donghyuck grabbed the nearest possible weapon he could find, which just so happened to be a charmander pillow, and slowly walked to the front door. Renjun, Jeno, and Jaemin followed, each with a respective weapon of a couch cushion, TV remote, and a coffee cup. 

Donghyuck opened the door, the Charmander pillow ready to strike. 

As soon as the door opened, Donghyuck gasped. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?!” 


	3. so cliche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oops, i didn’t mean to break your heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took so long lol i’m so sorry i just completely lost motivation to write but anyway this hasn’t been proofread so there are probably mistakes 
> 
> if there are, please let me know! thank you for reading, and enjoy! 
> 
> ps. i was going to make this longer but i didn’t want to risk losing motivation and waiting a month to finish so

Mark stared at Donghyuck with wide eyes. 

“Uhm… hi?” Mark raised his hand in an awkward wave as he smiled sheepishly at Donghyuck.

_ I cannot fucking believe this. _Donghyuck thought. 

_ Is that… _He heard Jaemin begin, before five other people’s thoughts invaded his mind. 

_Who is that? Ah, Renjun. _Donghyuck thought. 

_ Jeno!? _The same thought came from two different people, Donghyuck realized. 

_ Mark! Chenle! Jisung! Taeyong! Okay, that’s Jeno. _

_ This is the kid Mark was talking about. _This thought peaked Donghyuck’s curiosity, but he decided to find out more later. 

He could feel the confusion and curiously radiating from everyone. (With the exception of Mark, of course.) He brought his hands to his head and squeezed. Jaemin noticed and immediately swooped in to help his brother. 

“Um, hi, can you guys come in and, like, shut your thoughts off?” Jaemin asked, gesturing the four boys to the living room. 

The confusion and curiosity increased, but the thoughts slowly subsided to a dull throb in the back of his head.

The boys toed their shoes off and walked over to the living room. The smallest boy immediately plopped himself down into a chair, with a slightly taller boy following closely behind him. Mark stood awkwardly at the entrance of the living room while an older looking boy stood beside him. 

Renjun and Jeno followed the boys into the living room, while Jaemin stayed behind with Donghyuck, making sure he was okay. 

_ Haechannie, are you okay? _Jaemin thought as he put an arm around Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck turned his head and nodded, shaking his brother’s arm off himself and walking head first into what was bound to be a shit show. Jaemin followed closely behind him, brushing past the two boys standing in the living room entrance. 

Donghyuck stood in the middle of the living and clapped his hands, earning everyone’s attention. 

He was once again bombarded with thoughts and feelings, but he pushed them to the back of his mind as best he could. 

“Okay, listen, I don’t know why the fuck any of you are here. Jaemin, my stupid, stupid brother, invited you guys here, and for what I’m still not exactly sure. So, Jaemin, if you will.” Donghyuck said, gesturing for Jaemin to take his place in the middle of the living room. 

Jaemin scoffed, momentarily forgetting his brother’s newly acquired powers. 

_ Asshole, you know exactly why these people are here. _

Donghyuck rolled his eyes, “Go ahead, Jaemin, explain.” 

Jaemin sighed before jumping into his explanation, “Hi, Jisung,” Jaemin waved to the larger boy with blue hair, “Chenle,” Jaemin grinned at the boy with bright orange hair who was seated in Jisung’s lap, “Taeyong,” Jaemin smiled sheepishly at the boy with purple hair, “and Mark.” Jaemin eyed Donghyuck as he said Mark’s name, before giving Mark a polite smile and small wave. Mark smiled back and ran his hand through his black hair as he made eye contact with Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck practically choked. 

Mark eyed Donghyuck with his eyebrows raised before the two turned their attention to Jaemin. 

“As you _ all _know,” Jaemin began, emphasizing the ‘all’ as he looked at his brother, “the three of you have unexplained powers that emerged randomly, correct?” Jaemin asked the three new boys, with the exception of Taeyong. The boys all vigorously nodded their heads. Jaemin smiled. 

“Well, Donghyuckie here also has unexplainable powers that emerged randomly.” Jaemin said with a grin. 

_ Why don’t we get the superheroes to introduce themselves and their powers? _He heard Renjun think. 

_ No, we are not getting anyone to introduce themselves or their powers. _Donghyuck responded. 

However, Donghyuck must have responded in Jaemin’s head as well, because his grin grew exponentially as soon as Donghyuck finished the thought. 

“That’s a great idea, Donghyuck.” Jaemin said, as he grinned at his brother. 

The four newcomers looked at each other confusedly, before Chenle raised his hand. 

“I’ll go first!” He exclaimed. Jaemin nodded and gestured for him to continue. 

“Hi! My name is Zhong Chenle, and my power is fire manipulation!” Chenle conjured a small fireball in the palm of his hand. Just as quick as he had conjured it, however, a small splash of water put it out. Everyone turned their heads to Jisung, who smiled sheepishly and said, “Hi, I’m Jisung. My power is water manipulation.” 

Everyone awed and clapped before they turned their attention to Mark. His ears turned red at the new attentiveness. “Um, hi, I’m Mark, and I don’t have a power.” He said, shrugging as everyone’s eyebrows furrowed. 

“What do you mean you don’t have a power? What are you doing here if you don’t?” 

“Well, Chenle, Jisung, and Taeyong seem to think I do, but... I don’t know.” 

Donghyuck and Jaemin shared a look. 

Everyone nodded at Mark’s explanation, before turning their attention to Donghyuck. 

“So… what’s your power?” Jisung asked Donghyuck, the ring of water orbiting his head like a halo going unnoticed by the boy. 

“Um, well, basically, I can, like, read minds and feel others feelings? I can also talk to people through their thoughts?” 

“That’s so cool! Can you do anything else?” Chenle exclaimed, little flames emerging from his hair. 

Donghyuck eyed the flames before shrugging. “I don’t know, I’m still figuring the whole “powers” thing out.” 

Chenle pouted slightly, the flames mirror seeming to mirror his mood. 

Mark furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Can you read everyone’s thoughts and feelings?” Mark asked. 

Donghyuck panicked internally as he made eye contact with Jaemin. 

_ What do I say!? _Donghyuck said in Jaemin’s head. 

_ Tell the truth, dumbass. _

Donghyuck rolled his eyes. _ No! Why would I do that? Lies make the heart grow fonder, or some shit! _

_ That’s completely incorrect. _Donghyuck heard Renjun think. 

_ Oh, fuck off Renjun. _Donghyuck replied. 

While the three boys were conversing through their thoughts, the other four boys watched with mild amusement and curiosity. They exchanged a look with Jeno, hoping for an explanation, but the blonde boy just shrugged. 

Suddenly, Jaemin brightened and turned to face away from Renjun and Donghyuck. 

“You see, that’s the problem. Donghyuck here can read everyone’s thoughts and feelings _ but _yours, Mark.” Jaemin said with a smirk as he stared at Mark. 

Donghyuck was fuming as he stared at his traitor of a brother. 

_ You better confess to Renjun and Jeno right now, cause you’re not living to see another day. _Donghyuck told Jaemin through his thoughts. 

Jaemin blanched, but managed to keep the smile on his face. 

_ Shut up and thank me later. _Jaemin replied. 

Donghyuck glared at Jaemin before turning his attention to Mark. 

Mark stood with impossibly furrowed eyebrows and a slight frown upon his lips. (Not that Donghyuck was looking at his lips, or anything.) 

The two’s eyes met, and Donghyuck could practically see Mark trying to communicate through thought. 

“Sorry, but that’s not going to work. I can’t read your thoughts or feel your emotions for some strange reason, so don’t get your panties in a twist trying.” Donghyuck said to Mark. 

Mark startled, wide eyes growing even wider. 

_ You know, he kind of resembles a baby lion… fuck… that’s kind of cute. _Donghyuck thought. 

_ I heard that. _

Donghyuck whipped his head over to look at Taeyong. 

_ No one was supposed to hear that. _

_ Look, Mark has a boyfriend, and Lucas is amazing. _

_ Yes, I am aware. Besides, I don’t like him. _

Taeyong gave Donghyuck a disbelieving look at that, before letting the boys know he or someone called “Jaehyun” would be by to pick them up later. 

Everyone watched Taeyong leave. As soon as the front door shut behind him, Chenle jumped up, flames accompanying him, and sprinted towards the kitchen with Jisung hot on his heels. 

Jaemin followed, as he had claimed Jisung as his son just moments before Taeyong had left, leaving Renjun, Jeno, Mark, and Donghyuck in the living room. 

The four boys shared a look before Renjun abruptly stood up and dragged Jeno out with him, claiming they were “parched.” 

Donghyuck and Mark watched the two leave, before returning their attention to each other— albeit awkwardly on Mark’s end. 

“Um, so…” Mark began as he shifted on his feet awkwardly. 

“Oh for fucks sake, stop being so damn awkward. We held hands in the men’s bathroom at school, I think we’re way past the awkward stage.” Donghyuck said, exasperated at Mark’s cringeworthy (read: fucking infuriatingly endearing) awkwardness. 

Mark stared wide eyed before slowly nodding his head and clearing his throat. 

“Okay, I’d like to talk about your powers, if you don’t mind.” 

Donghyuck snorted at Mark’s politeness. 

_ Fuck you for being so fucking nice and adorable. _

“Um, what?” 

Donghyuck froze, “Did I say that out loud?” 

“Um, I heard, ‘Fuck you for being so nice…’ but the rest was mumbled.” 

“Ah… okay. It wasn’t important anyway.” 

“Can we talk about your powers?” 

“Yeah, but I have to warn you, I don’t know much.” 

Mark grinned, “Don’t worry about it, at least you know you have powers.” 

Donghyuck shrugged. 

“Um, anyway, how does your power work? Are the thoughts and emotions a constant thing or do they only occur with skin-to-skin contact?” 

“Well, it’s a constant thing, but skin-to-skin contact intensifies everything.” 

Mark nodded slowly. 

“Bro, that’s so fucking cool.” 

Donghyuck giggled slightly, “Did you just ‘Bro’ me? You talk like such a het. 

Mark smiled sheepishly and scratched his neck, “Well, I am bisexual, so.” 

Donghyuck hummed and nodded. 

The two stared at each other in a comfortable silence. Mark opened his mouth to say something before Jaemin came storming into the living room. 

“Are you kidding me? That was such a shit show! Donghyuck, you were _ supposed _ to tell him about _ his _powers!” 

“My powers? I told you, I don’t have any.” 

Jaemin rolled his eyes. “Mark, come on, put the pieces together. Donghyuck can’t hear your thoughts or feelings, and when you touch him everything goes away. I was just talking to Chenle and Jisung and they said that when you touch them their powers stop working for however long you’re touching them.” 

Mark furrowed his eyebrows, “I didn’t know about that.” 

“Mark, you’re so goddamn stupid sometimes. Your power is obviously that you can control others powers!” 

Mark’s eyes widened.

“A-are you sure? I mean, how can I have powers?” 

“You can’t say it doesn’t make sense.” Renjun said. 

“Um, yes I can. It doesn’t make sense. I’m not supposed to have powers. Lucas would hate me if-” Mark froze. “Oh my god... Lucas.” Mark said, crumpling into the loveseat and putting his head in his hands. l

Donghyuck furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Chenle and Jisung for an explanation. 

_ It’s not our place to tell. _The two thought at the same time. 

_ What do you mean? _Donghyuck replied. 

The two boys just shook their heads at Donghyuck before crouching down beside Mark. 

Donghyuck, Renjun, Jeno, and Jaemin shared a look before Jeno stood up to comfort Mark. 

The other three boys stood awkwardly and watched Mark cry into his hands. His shoulders slowly stopped shaking, and his head soon emerged from his hands. 

“Um, are you okay?” Jaemin asked, worry radiating from him. 

Mark nodded as he turned to face Jaemin, Renjun, and Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck’s breath hitched. 

_ What the fuck? He looks so fucking ugly… but it’s kind of cute? _Donghyuck thought as he stared at Mark’s tear-stained face. There was snot oozing out of his nose and his face was puffy, but Donghyuck had never seen Mark’s eyes as beautiful as they were when he was crying. 

“Sorry about that.” Mark apologized. 

“No, no, it’s okay! Don’t worry about it!” Jaemin exclaimed. 

Mark wiped his nose with his hoodie sleeve and smiled at Jaemin. 

“I didn’t mean to breakdown like that, it’s just that-”Mark inhaled deeply. 

“You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to.” Renjun spoke up, looking at Mark with concern. 

Mark shook his head, “No, I need to. You see, Lucas hates “superheroes.” He hates the whole idea of powers. His um, ex, Jungwoo, developed powers, and became a “superhero.” The way Lucas explained it was that he left him after developing his powers. Once he finds out I have powers, he’ll hate me. He hates Jungwoo for leaving him the way he did. He’ll see it the same way.” 

“Oh, Mark, you don’t know for sure Lucas will see it that way!” Chenle said. 

“But I do, Chenle. He constantly talks about how much he hates superpowers and superheroes and especially Jungwoo.” Mark said, slumping in on himself slightly. 

_ Sounds to me like Lucas is still hung up on Jungwoo. _Jaemin thought. 

_ Jaemin, shut up. _

_ Come on, we’re all thinking it! _

Donghyuck couldn’t argue with that, literally everyone’s thoughts were the same. 

The two looked at each other, and Donghyuck rolled his eyes at his brother. 

“Isn’t it cool that you have powers, though? I mean, this is a high school relationship. Those rarely ever last.” Renjun said to Mark. 

Donghyuck felt Jaemin’s disappointment immediately, but he also felt the same emotion from another person. 

Donghyuck looked around the room.

_ Chenle and Jisung are busy trying to cheer Mark up, and I can’t feel Mark’s emotions, so that leaves... Jeno?! _

Donghyuck’s eyes widened, _ Wait, Jaemin and Jeno both like Renjun? Shit, can I tell Jaemin this? _

In the midst of Donghyuck’s internal panic, he completely missed the longing looks Renjun sent both Jaemin and Jeno. 

“Chenle, Jisung, it’s okay. I’m fine. Renjun is right, anyway. High school relationships never last, I should have expected this would happen sooner or later.” Mark said, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. 

“Who knows, maybe Lucas won't react in the way you think.” Donghyuck said. 

A light bulb went off in Mark’s head, and his face lit up. 

“Hey, Donghyuck, do you think you could be there when I tell him? You’ll be able to read his thoughts, right? You can let me know what he’s thinking.” Mark said, hope swirling in his eyes. 

And really, who is Donghyuck to deny Mark? 

Even if it’s a really, really, bad idea. 

  
  


✌︎  


_ Why did you agree to that? You’re not that stupid! _Jaemin exclaimed, as him and Donghyuck escorted the boys out. 

Donghyuck chose to ignore Jaemin’s thoughts, and instead give everyone a goodbye hug. 

“Bye, Chenle! Good luck!” Donghyuck said as he squeezed Chenle. Chenle furrowed his eyebrows at Donghyuck’s wish. 

_Confess to him soon. _Donghyuck thought as he locked eyes with Chenle. 

Chenle’s eyes widened. _ You know? _

_ Of course I know! I could feel the love radiating from you two! _

Chenle smiled and nodded at Donghyuck as confirmation, and Donghyuck smiled back. 

Next he hugged Jisung, who tried to fight him off but gave up in the end. 

_ Confess. _Donghyuck thought. 

_ What? _

Donghyuck rolled his eyes as he pulled back to look at Jisung. 

_ Confess, stupid. It’s obvious you both like each other. _

Donghyuck watched Jisung’s face light up, and he smiled. Jisung nodded, and Donghyuck moved on to the next person, Renjun. 

Renjun was also slightly reluctant, but he didn’t put up much of a fight. 

_ Your outlook on love sucks. _Donghyuck thought as he practically wrapped himself around Renjun. 

Renjun nodded, _ I know. _

_ You’re in love with them, aren’t you? _

Renjun’s eyes widened. Donghyuck could feel the panic coming from him and he immediately tried to calm him down. 

_ Hey, it’s okay. There’s absolutely nothing wrong with being in love with two people. _

_ But, it’s not normal, it’s weird, it’s gross, I shouldn’t be in love with both of them. _

_ There is nothing weird or gross about it. You can’t help who you love. _

Renjun nodded, but he still looked unsure. Donghyuck gave him another tight hug before moving on to Jeno. 

The two smiled brightly before engulfing each other in massive hugs. 

_ I hope you figure things out, Jeno. I know it’s hard, but don’t deny yourself, okay? _

Jeno sighed slightly and nodded. 

_ Can’t get anything past you, can I? _

Donghyuck giggled, _ Nope. _

Jeno laughed as well and let Donghyuck go. They shared smiles one last time before Donghyuck moved to Mark. 

The two stared at each other. Donghyuck was about to stick his hand out for Mark to shake when Mark lurched forward and enveloped him in a hug. 

Donghyuck inhaled deeply, but returned the hug. 

For a moment, everything was quiet in his head. There were no thoughts but his own frantic ones. He wished slightly that Mark would hug him more often, because this was bliss and he wanted to experience it every chance he could. 

However, their hug ended as soon as it began. Mark practically jerked away from Donghyuck. Donghyuck furrowed his eyebrows at Mark, but Mark was already turning around and walking out the door. Donghyuck watched Mark and the other boys leave, and then turned around to face Jaemin. 

“Are you stupid? Why the fuck did you agree to that?” Jaemin asked with a raised brow. 

Donghyuck brushed past him to head to his room, but Jaemin followed. 

“Donghyuck, answer me.” 

Donghyuck ignored him. 

“Fine.” 

_ You can’t ignore my thoughts. _

_ Yes I can. _

_ No, you can’t. _

As Donghyuck entered their room, Jaemin latched onto his arm. 

Donghyuck practically screamed at the onslaught of thoughts and feelings. Jaemin’s thoughts were _ too loud. _He felt as if his head was going to burst, but Jaemin persisted. 

_ Donghyuck, answer me. Why did you agree to that? You know you’re only going to get hurt! _

_ Shut up! Jaemin, please, just shut up! _

_ No! Listen to me! You’re going to get hurt, Donghyuck! You don’t know how Lucas is going to react, you don’t know how Mark is going to act! I don’t want to say it, but Mark doesn’t like you, Donghyuck. You’re going to get hurt. _

Donghyuck looked at Jaemin with tears rolling down his face. 

“Jaemin, let go of me.” Donghyuck said, his voice frighteningly steady. 

Jaemin immediately let go, realizing he has been hurting Donghyuck. 

“Fuck, I’m so sorry, I didn’t think it would hurt you!”

“Get out, please.” 

“Donghyuck-”

“Jaemin, get out.” 

Jaemin gave his brother a pleading look, but Donghyuck was straight faced. Jaemin nodded and turned around, “I’m sorry, Haechannie.” 

Donghyuck watched Jaemin leave. As soon as the door shut, Donghyuck flung himself onto his bed and cried. 

He cried for Jaemin’s pain, he cried for his own. He cried for the old lady next door who was dying, he cried for the man downstairs who’s wife had just left him, and he cried for Mark and Lucas. The two whose hearts were about to be broken because of these stupid superpowers. 

Donghyuck’s phone pinged, and he sighed thinking it was Jaemin. However, when he turned it over he had a message notification from an unknown number. 

To: Donghyuck? 

From: Unknown 

_ Hey, Donghyuck? _

_ Read: 7:29 _

To: Unknown

From: Donghyuck? 

_ who the fuck is this? _

_ i’m blocking you _

_ Read:7:29 _

To: Donghyuck? 

From: Unknown 

_ No! No! Don’t block me! It’s Mork _

_ Mark** _

_ Read: 7:31 _  


“What the fuck? How did he get my number?” Donghyuck said aloud. 

“I GAVE IT TO HIM!” He heard Jaemin y’all from outside the door. 

“GO AWAY!” Donghyuck yelled back. 

To: Unknown

From: Donghyuck? 

_ okay, mork, did jaemin give you my number? _

_ Read: 7:33 _

To: Hyuck

From: mork 

_ Mark** and yeah he did _

_ Read: 7:33 _

To: mork

From: Hyuck

_ mm, i’m pretty sure it’s mork _

_ why are you texting me? _

_ Read: 7:34 _

To: Hyuck

From: mork 

_ I was wondering when you’d be free to go with me to talk to Lucas _

_ Read: 7:34 _

_ To: Mork _

_ From: Hyuck _

_ um, i don’t know, but i’m tired, can we talk about this tomorrow at school or something? _

_ Read: 7:36 _

To: Hyuck 

From: mork 

_ Yea of course! Goodnight, sweet dreams! _

_ Read: 7:40 _

To: mork 

From: Hyuck

_ thanks, goodnight, mork _

_ Read: 7:40 _  


Donghyuck sighed as he placed his phone down. 

“Can I come in?” Jaemin said, suddenly knocking on the door. 

“Yeah, come in.” Donghyuck said as he quickly wiped the tears from his face. 

“Hey, Haechannie. I’m really, really sorry about earlier.” 

“It’s okay, Minnie, I forgive you. I know you didn’t mean it.” 

The two smiled at each other before Jaemin noticed Donghyuck’s puffy face and red eyes. 

“Oh.” 

Jaemin immediately enveloped Donghyuck in a hug, making sure to keep his feelings positive and thoughts empty. Donghyuck crumpled into a ball and cried into his brother’s chest. The two sat there until Donghyuck finally began to calm down. 

He pulled away from his brother’s embrace and slumped into the stack of pillows on his bed. 

“God, you were right. I’m only going to get hurt, but I can’t say no to him, Min.” Donghyuck said. 

Jaemin sighed, before pulling his brother down to lay beside him. He pushed Donghyuck’s head to his chest and rested his chin on his head. 

“Go to sleep, we’ll talk about it in the morning.” He said, brushing his fingers through Donghyuck’s hair. 

Donghyuck nodded before closing his eyes and eventually drifting into a somewhat restful slumber. 

✌︎  


Donghyuck awoke to his alarm with his brother wrapped around him. 

“Jaemin, get off!” He exclaimed, pushing his brother away from himself slightly. 

Jaemin groaned loudly and rolled off of Donghyuck. The two stretched languidly in silence. Donghyuck stood up and grabbed his and his brother’s school uniforms from the floor, and threw Jaemin’s at him. 

The uniform hit Jaemin square in the face, and he groaned once again before rising out of bed. 

The two got ready relatively quickly and left for school. 

As soon as they arrived, Donghyuck was immediately overwhelmed. Jaemin noticed, so he reached for his brother’s hand and squeezed. 

_ Just focus on my thoughts. _

Donghyuck nodded and listened to his brother’s aimless thoughts. Because of the skin contact, Jaemin’s thoughts were louder than everyone else’s so he was able to get to his locker without any setbacks. 

However, the two boys had different classes. Donghyuck began to panic slightly before a hand wrapped itself around his wrist. 

“Hey, Jaemin, I got him. You can head to your homeroom.” Mark said. Jaemin eyed Mark before releasing his brother’s hand and walking to his homeroom. 

“Come on, we need to meet Lucas.” 

Donghyuck’s eyes widened. “Seriously? Now?” 

Mark nodded as he pulled Donghyuck outside.

The two walked out to the courtyard, and Donghyuck immediately spotted Lucas sitting on the bench he had met Renjun at. 

Mark let go of Donghyuck’s wrist, and Donghyuck winced at the onslaught of thoughts and feelings. 

Mark, his attention completely focused on Lucas, missed Donghyuck’s wince. 

_ Why is Mark with the weird kid? _

“Hey, Xuxi, this is Donghyuck. Donghyuck, this is Lucas.” Mark introduced the two before plopping down beside Lucas on the bench. 

“Hi, Donghyuck, it’s nice to meet you!” Lucas said. 

_ It’s really not, not at all. _Donghyuck heard. 

Lucas grabbed Donghyuck’s hand to shake, and Donghyuck whimpered slightly at Lucas’ thoughts. 

_ He’s kind of ugly… why is he with Mark? How does Mark know him? Wait… isn’t he the kid that had a panic attack the other day? Mark is sacrificing his popularity by hanging out with him… and he doesn’t seem all that great… _

It took all Donghyuck had to politely smile back at Lucas and respond “It’s nice to meet you too.” 

Mark, oblivious to Donghyuck’s inner turmoil, smiled widely at Lucas. 

Donghyuck watched the two as he tried to block out Lucas’ thoughts. For some reason, Lucas really seemed to dislike Donghyuck, and he really didn’t want to hear about how ugly or weird he is. 

Mark tapped Donghyuck, bringing him back to reality. 

Mark gave him a look, and then turned to Lucas. 

“So, um, this is going to be really hard to talk about, and you’re probably going to hate me afterwards but… I have superpowers.” 

_ What? He has to be kidding. _

Lucas laughed. “You’re kidding, right?” 

“No, I’m not.” 

Lucas’ smile dropped. 

_ God, you’re just like him! _

“Seriously? You’re gonna leave me just like he did, aren’t you? Well, you know what? I’m not going to give you the chance to. Bye, Mark, don’t ever talk to me again.” Lucas said. 

Mark watched Lucas walk away with tears in his eyes. 

Donghyuck tentatively placed his hand on Mark’s shoulder, “I’m sorry, Mark.” 

Mark shrugged Donghyuck’s hand off, “It’s whatever, I knew he was going to react badly anyway.” 

Mark stood up, “See you later.” 

Donghyuck watched Mark leave and wipe his eyes. 

_ You didn’t deserve him anyway. _

Donghyuck sat on the bench for a little while longer before heading to his 1st period. 

Jeno shared 1st period with Donghyuck, so as soon as he entered the classroom Donghyuck frantically waved him over. As soon as Jeno sat down, Donghyuck grabbed his hand and gripped it tightly. 

_ I have to drown out everyone’s thoughts with yours. Your thoughts are always so calm, I think your mind is my favorite. _

Jeno smiled. _ Thank you, Haechannie. Wait, can I call you that? _

_ Of course you can. _

For the remainder of the period, the two held hands underneath their desks. Unfortunately, it didn’t go unnoticed by their classmates. 

_ Why are they holding hands? _

_ Are they gay? _

_ Ew, gross _

_ How is the weird kid dating Jeno? He’s ugly, it doesn’t make sense. _

Donghyuck didn’t notice his tears until Jeno squeezed his hand as they were walking out of the classroom. 

_ Just listen to my thoughts, feel my emotions. _

Donghyuck nodded and eventually calmed down. 

The two also shared their 2nd and 3rd periods, so they held hands throughout both periods. However, the two had to part ways after 3rd period, but luckily Jaemin and Renjun had 4th and 5th period with him. He was able to focus on their thoughts and drown out others’ thoughts relatively well, but the mean thoughts refused to be drowned out. 

_ I don’t understand how Jaemin is related to him, I mean look at Jaemin and then look at him… _

_ Poor Jaemin, having that as a brother. _

_ It must suck to have such a weird brother… _

_ How is he friends with Renjun and related to Jaemin? _

Donghyuck could feel the tears slowly building up in his eyes, but he pushed them down. He instead focused on his brother’s thoughts and his internal panic over sitting next to Renjun. 

He smiled slightly at Jaemin’s thoughts before the bell for lunch rang. 

The three boys made their way to the lunchroom, and Donghyuck tried to stay as far away from people as he could in the crowded hallways. As soon as they entered the lunchroom, Donghyuck was hit with thousands of thoughts and feelings, and he would have toppled over if Mark hadn’t grabbed him. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, concern swimming in his wide eyes. 

Donghyuck jerked his head to the floor and whispered a “yeah,” but Mark wasn’t buying it. 

“Come on.” He said, grabbing Donghyuck’s wrist and pulling him out of the lunchroom. 

“W-where are we going?” He managed to ask, his voice breaking slightly. 

“Somewhere with less people.” 

“And that is?” 

“You’ll see.” 

✌︎

“Seriously? You took us to the roof? What kind of cliche is this?” 

Mark laughed,“What do you mean?” 

“Nothing.” Donghyuck replied, shaking his head. 

Mark stood awkwardly in front of Donghyuck. 

“Um, is this better?” He asked, fidgeting with his hands slightly. 

Donghyuck smiled, “Yes, thank you, Mark.” 

Mark returned the smile, “You’re welcome, Hyuck.” 

Donghyuck took a sharp intake of breath at the nickname. 

Mark noticed, “Is it okay if I call you that?” 

Donghyuck smiled and nodded, “Yeah, it’s okay, I was just surprised is all.”

And if Donghyuck’s heart fluttered at the nickname, that’s no ones business but his own.  
  
  
  



	4. fucking hell, it’s happening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> feelings fucking suck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas! have an update as a gift :) 
> 
> sorry it’s so short, but i wanted to get it posted today

Mark and Donghyuck spent their lunch period on the roof playing 21 questions. 

Donghyuck giggled, “Okay, if you had to be in love one person for the rest of your life, who would it be and why?” 

Mark froze, “Um, probably Lucas? He’s the only person I've ever been in love with.” 

Donghyuck nodded and ignored the slight ache in his chest. 

“What about you?” 

“Me?” 

“Yeah, you. Who would you be in love with?” 

Donghyuck shrugged, “I don’t know, I’ve never been in love.” He said as he shyly tilted his head down.

“Really? Never?” Mark asked, his mouth agape. 

“Yeah, I’ve never dated anyone.” Donghyuck replied sheepishly. 

“I find that hard to believe.” 

“Why?” 

Mark’s face heated up, “I don’t know… you’re, like, really attractive? And your voice is amazing, it’s so smooth, I bet you’d be an amazing singer… Oh! You’re so funny! And you’re sweet, but also snarky in that cute, funny way...” Mark trailed off, realizing he had definitely went into too much detail. 

Donghyuck stared at Mark with wide eyes and a red face. 

“None of that is true. If anything I’m at most average looking, and my voice is honestly kind of annoying. I’m not funny and I’m not sweet. I poke fun at my friends and make fun of Jaemin all the time. I don't really care for others feelings all that much, unless it’s my friends, and I speak my mind way too often. I’m annoying and needy and I can’t go a day without skinship.” Donghyuck said. 

Mark shook his head vigorously. “Hyuck, you’re none of those things! We’ve only known each other, for what, 4 days now? And yet you’re, like, one of the best people I’ve ever met. I honestly kind of admire you.” 

Donghyuck blushed. 

“Thanks, I guess.” Donghyuck shrugged, and Mark could tell Donghyuck didn’t believe anything he had said. 

“Y’know, Hyuck, you don’t give yourself enough credit. You’re an amazing person, anyone would be lucky to be loved by you.” Mark said, looking at Donghyuck with so much sincerity. 

The smile that stretched across Donghyuck’s face outshone all the stars in the sky, and coupled with his red face, Mark had never seen anything so breathtakingly _ beautiful. _

Suddenly, Donghyuck’s eyes widened. 

“Lucas is walking up the stairs right now.” Donghyuck said, looking at Mark with worry. 

Mark looked at Donghyuck, and Donghyuck wished he could read his thoughts, as his face was completely blank. 

_ I can’t believe Mark. He’s just like Jungwoo, just like him. God… Jungwoo. Look at what you’ve done. You’ve ruined me. I haven’t been able to love anyone since you. _

Donghyuck frowned as he looked at the entrance to the roof, Lucas’s thoughts and sadness overwhelming him slightly. Donghyuck turned around to look back at Mark to tell him Lucas was at the top of the stairs, but he was gone. He furrowed his eyebrows, but he didn’t have time to wonder where Mark went before the door to the roof slammed open. 

Donghyuck jumped at the velocity of Lucas’s thoughts. Lucas, however, didn’t notice Donghyuck’s presence and began pacing angrily. 

_ I hate him. I hate Jungwoo. _

_ Your feelings contradict your thoughts, Lucas. _

Lucas swiveled around to look at Donghyuck. 

“Don’t read my thoughts, asshole.” 

“I literally can’t help it, especially when they’re so fucking loud.” Donghyuck spit. 

Lucas rolled his eyes. “You’re such a fucking loser, reading everyone’s thoughts. Does it make you feel good to invade others' privacy? Do you like knowing what everyone says about you?” 

Donghyuck pushed back the tears building up in his eyes. 

“Fuck you, Lucas. Stop denying your feelings for Jungwoo just because he left to ‘save the world.’ Be honest with yourself, you never loved Mark, at least not in the way you love Jungwoo.” Donghyuck said as he stood up to leave. 

Lucas stared at Donghyuck. 

“Wait.” 

Donghyuck grinned. 

“Yes?” 

“I’m sorry, can you… help me find Jungwoo?” 

Donghyuck smiled, “If you agree to apologize to Mark and tell him the truth, then yes, I will.” 

“Okay, I promise, I will! Thank you, I’m so sorry for the things I said, I didn’t mean them, I swear!” 

“I know, Lucas, I can feel your feelings too, remember?” 

With that, Donghyuck smiled, turned around, and left. 

✌︎

_ Fuck fuck fuck fuck- _

Mark thought as he sped down the roof’s emergency exit. 

He had planned to spend time with Donghyuck alone and get to know the kid a little better. However, Lucas had foiled his plans with his unexpected (and totally unnecessary) appearance. 

_ God, I just left Donghyuck alone! What was I thinking? He’s going to hate me now! _

Mark winced as a rendition of Donghyuck kicking his ass flashed through his mind. Suddenly, he froze. 

_ Wait… I can save him! _

And with that thought, Mark turned around and raced up the stairs. 

Mark barreled through the emergency exit door, stumbling over his feet. He was panting as he managed to catch himself. 

“Donghyuck, I’m so sorry, I-” Mark cut himself off as he looked up and realized: D_ onghyuck isn’t here. _

Lucas widened his eyes, and Mark mirrored his expression. The two stared at each other awkwardly, before Mark cleared his throat. 

“Um,” He began as he brought his hand to the back of his neck, “I’m just gonna…” He trailed off as he jabbed his thumb in the direction of the emergency exit. 

He spun around and swing the door open before Lucas yelled, “Wait!” 

_ Fuck. _

Mark turned around and smiled sheepishly at Lucas. 

“Yes?” 

“Um, I need to apologize.” 

Mark raised an eyebrow curiously, but did nothing to stop Lucas. 

“The way I broke up with you was super, super, shitty. I’m so sorry, I just couldn’t handle my own feelings. I thought that everything was going to turn out the way it did with…” Lucas sucked in a breath, “Jungwoo, and I couldn’t handle that. I thought that it would be best for me to hurt you before you had a chance to hurt me.” 

Mark stared at Lucas with his mouth agape. He began to say something before Lucas cut him off. 

“Wait, I’m not done. I, um, didn’t realize it before, but I’m still in love with Jungwoo, and I think I have been for a very long time. I don’t think I ever would have realized if it hadn’t been for you and Donghyuck, so thank you for that. I’m not sure if I ever loved you in the way I love Jungwoo, but you meant; _ mean _ so much to me, Mark. I hope I can still call you a friend after all of this.” 

It took Mark a second to realize he was crying, and another to realize he was _ relieved. _

“Best friend.” Mark said. 

“Wha-”

“You can call me your best friend, Lucas. I’m not going anywhere.” 

Lucas grinned, and Mark grinned back. 

✌︎

Donghyuck whistled happily as he made his way to his 7th period. Luckily the rest of his 5th period was lunch and his 6th period was just a study hall. 

Donghyuck’s whistling, however, abruptly cut off at the thoughts filtering into his head as he neared his 7th period classroom. 

_ The nerd is skipping? Bet he’s harassing Mark, the poor guy. _

_ Thank god, I was hoping his annoying ass voice would be gone. _

_ Why does he even show up anymore? _

The thoughts all filtered in as one and circled around his head. 

They were so _ loud _ , and all Donghyuck could do was _ listen. _

_ Hopefully he’s gone for good. _

_ Maybe he finally jumped. _

_ No wonder his parents left him, I wouldn’t stick around for that either. _

Donghyuck’s breath hitched at that thought. 

_ Fuck them, they don’t know shit. _

Donghyuck straightened his shoulders and pushed the door of his 7th period classroom open. 

Several heads turned to look at who came through the door, and Donghyuck felt the relief some of his classmates felt, as well as the disappointment. 

“Ah, Donghyuck, nice of you to join us.” His favorite teacher, Mr. Moon, said as he gestured for Donghyuck to take a seat. 

“Nice to see you too, Taeil!” Donghyuck exclaimed, and Taeil sighed. 

“Donghyuck, you know it’s Mr. Moon.” 

“No,” Donghyuck said, scratching his chin, “it’s Taeil, unless you want me to call you what Doy-.” 

“That’s okay, Donghyuck.” Taeil responded quickly, his ears turning red slightly. 

Donghyuck grinned before sitting down in his desk. 

He stared at Taeil and whatever the fuck he was doing on the board before his phone buzzed in his pocket. 

He pulled his phone out and furrowed his eyebrows. 

From: mork 

To: Hyuck 

_ Hey, Hyuck, I have a question _

_ Read: 2:36 _

To: mork

From: Hyuck 

_ you have the wrong number. _

_ Read: 2:36 _

To: Hyuck 

From: mork 

_ Um??? No, I’m pretty sure this is Hyuck. _

_ Read: 2:37 _

Donghyuck rolled his eyes and smiled to himself. 

To: Mork

From: Hyuck 

_ okay, okay, you got me, what do you want? _

_ Read: 2:37 _

To: Hyuck 

From: mork 

_ I was wondering if you wanted to hang out this afternoon? I need to talk to you. _

_ Read: 2:38 _

To: mork 

From: Hyuck 

_ um, sure, mine or yours? _

_ Read: 2:45 _

To: Hyuck 

From: Mark 

_ Sorry, my teacher walked by me _

_ Yours, if that’s ok? _

_ Read: 2:48 _

To: mork 

From: Hyuck 

_ that’s fine with me _

_ Read: 2:49 _

To: Hyuck 

From: mork 

_ Ok, great! See you in a bit! _

_ Read: 2:50 _

Donghyuck pocketed his phone after reading Mark’s message, not bothering to respond. He packed up his stuff and began walking over to Jaemin’s classroom. 

Jaemin came barreling out of the door as soon as Donghyuck arrived. Donghyuck stumbled back as Jaemin tripped. 

“Haechannie! Um, what are you doing!?” Jaemin exclaimed, as he hurriedly pushed the door to his last class shut. 

Donghyuck narrowed his eyes as he stared at Jaemin. “Jaemin, there’s no use in hiding them, I can hear all of your thoughts.” 

_ Fuck. _Jaemin, Renjun, and Jeno thought. 

“You know, this little power of yours kind of sucks.” Renjun said as he stepped out from behind the door Jaemin had previously been leaning on. 

_ Trust me, I know. _

“Yeah, we can’t get away with anything!” Jeno exclaimed as he moved to stand beside Renjun. 

_ Ew, Jaemin, stop. _

_ What! I’m not even thinking anything bad! _

_ Yeah, but your lovey-dovey thoughts are gross. _

Jaemin glared at Donghyuck. Donghyuck grinned back at him. 

Renjun and Jeno shared a look as they watched the exchange between Donghyuck and Jaemin. 

Donghyuck and Jaemin began bickering out loud, but Renjun interrupted the two by clearing his throat. 

“Um, Donghyuck, I think Mark is looking for you.” Jeno said as the two bickering boys brought their attention away from one another. 

“Wha-” Donghyuck began before a hand landed on his shoulder. The sudden absence of others thoughts and feelings cued Donghyuck in on it being Mark. 

“Hey, Hyuck, do you wanna just walk to your house together?” Mark asked, squeezing Donghyuck’s shoulder slightly. 

Donghyuck tensed up, “Um, yeah, I guess.” 

“Great, are you ready?” 

“Well, I have to wait for Jaem-” 

“No you don’t!” Jaemin suddenly cut in. 

Donghyuck furrowed his eyebrows, but it didn’t take a genius to notice the sudden closeness of the three, so Donghyuck decided to let his brother have this one. 

“Okay, I guess we can go ahead and go.” Donghyuck said as he turned his head to look at Mark. 

Mark smiled at him, and _ Fuck, when did he get so adorable? _

Mark’s hand slid off his shoulder, and the two began walking to Donghyuck’s home. 

Donghyuck watched Mark fidget with his hands as they walked, and it made Donghyuck curious as to why Mark was anxious. 

The two arrived at Donghyuck’s apartment building and headed upstairs. 

“Do you want to hang out in the living room or my room?” Donghyuck asked Mark as they toed their shoes off. 

“Um, it doesn’t matter to me.” 

Donghyuck nodded and then lead Mark to his room. 

Donghyuck threw his bag onto his bed, “Do you want-” he began as he turned around, only to cut himself off at the sight before him. 

Mark stood awkwardly with his school jacket clenched tightly in his fists. That, however, was not what made Donghyuck’s breath hitch. It was Mark’s slightly disheveled hair and outfit, as well as the glasses perched atop his nose. 

Mark noticed Donghyuck staring, and he immediately brought his hands to his head to fix his hair and then down to fix his clothes.

“Um, I don’t usually wear my glasses but…” Mark trailed off. 

“”No! No! It’s okay!” Donghyuck responded, a bit too enthusiastic. 

Mark raised his eyebrows but didn’t question anything further. 

“So, I talked to Lucas.” Mark blurted out. 

“You did? What did he say?” Donghyuck said, eyes wide as he bounced slightly on his bed. 

_ That’s so fucking cute. _Mark noted mentally.

“Well, really he did all the talking. He apologized for the way he reacted to my powers and then basically said he was never _ in love _with me but that I mean a lot to him. He explained that he still wasn’t over Jungwoo, and that was partially the reason he reacted the way he did.” 

“Wow.” Donghyuck whistled. 

“Yeah.” 

“Did you accept his apology?” 

“Of course I did. And anyway, I don’t think I was really in love with him the way I thought I was.” 

“Oh.” 

Mark nodded. 

“Is that all you wanted to talk about, or…?” Donghyuck asked after a beat of awkward silence.

“Uh, well, yeah I guess so. I’ll just… um, go.” 

_ Wait, don’t go, you don’t have to. _

_ “ _Okay.” 

“I’ll text you later, Hyuck.” 

Donghyuck nodded as he watched Mark leave. 

It wasn’t until later that night, when Mark texted him that he left his jacket and asked Donghyuck to bring it to school the next day, that he realized he was fucked. 

✌︎

“Jaemin, we have a problem.” 

“You’re in love with Mark.”

“Woah, who said anything about love?” 

“I literally just did??” 

“Shut up, you’re irrelevant” 

“Okay, don’t come complaining to me about your “problem” again then.” 

“Fine.” 

“Fine.” 

“...” 

“...” 

“Jaemin…” 

Jaemin sighed, but grinned as he turned to Donghyuck. 

“Tell me everything, Haechannie.” 

✌︎

Mark sighed for the upteenth time that night as he stared at his phone. His previous text messages with Donghyuck stared back at him, the cursor blinking bitterly. He had already typed out the same message a hundred different ways, but had deleted each one in fear of Donghyuck’s response. 

To: Hyuck 

From: mork 

_ Hey, can we maybe work on our powers together? I think I wanna be a superhero. _

To: Hyuck 

From: mork 

_ Hey, can we maybe work on our powers together? I think I wan _ ** _/_ **

To: Hyuck 

From: mork 

_ Hey, can we maybe work on our power _ ** _/_ **

To: Hyuck 

From: mork 

_ Hey _

_ Read: 2:24 _

To: mork

From: Hyuck 

_ hey _

_ Read:2:26 _

To: Hyuck 

From: mork 

_ Wryd? _

_ Read: 2:30 _

To: mork

From: Hyuck

_ trying to watch youtube in peace, what about you? _

_ Read: 2:30 _

To: Hyuck 

From: mork 

_ Oh okay I’ll let you get back to that _

_ Read: 2:34 _

To: mork 

From: Hyuck 

_ woah, did you actually think you were gonna get away with texting me at ass o’clock in the morning without an explanation? _

_ Read: 2:36 _

To: Hyuck 

From: mork 

_ Well, yeah _

_ Read: 2:37 _

To: mork

From: Hyuck 

_ well too fucking bad, why’d you text, mark? _

_ Read: 2:38 _

To: Hyuck 

From: mork 

_ I was thinking… we should practice controlling our powers together _

_ You know, get better at handling them and stuff _

_ Read: 2:40 _

To: mork 

From: Hyuck 

_ okay. but why did you have to text me at 2:00 in the morning? _

_ Read: 2:45 _

To: Hyuck 

From: mork 

_ I was kind of afraid of your reaction… I actually meant to text you earlier but I kind of chickened out _

_ Read: 2:49 _

To: mork

From: Hyuck 

_ really? why wouldn’t i have agreed? i’m not very fond of having a headache all the fucking time and if us working on our “powers” together can help that, i’m all fucking in _

_ Read: 2:53 _

To: Hyuck 

From: mork 

_ Ah okay good, I’ll text you with more details later _

_ Read: 2:56 _

To: mork 

From: Hyuck 

_ okay, get some sleep, mark _

_ Read: 2:57 _

To: Hyuck 

From: mork 

_ You too, Hyuck :) _

_ Read: 2:59 _

Mark smiled down at his phone. His worrying had been for nothing. Donghyuck wasn’t Lucas, he wasn’t going to blow up and stop talking to him because of his powers. Mark felt his being flood with warmth. His eyes widened. 

“Fuck.” He whispered into his empty bedroom, the sound echoing around the room. 

He didn’t sleep at all that night. 

  
  
  



End file.
